


Villain

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, mention of canon death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to s03e24 where Derek is cornered by the Nogitsune instead of being outside fighting the Oni, before Scott bites the Nogitsune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Villain  
> i promised i wasnt going to write about the nogitsune for this prompt, but i went ahead and did it anyway.

Derek held his ground as the Nogitsune walked towards him. All he had to do was keep the demon distracted long enough for Scott and the others to get there.

The Nogitsune was walking at a leisurely pace, its mouth – Stiles’ mouth – was curved up into what should have been a pleasant smile, but it looked predatory. Derek tried to keep his expression neutral even as the scent of death and decay filled his nostrils.

“Hello Derek,” the Nogitsune said. It sounded exactly like Stiles; the demon spoke in the same tone of complete apathy the teenager sometimes managed. It spooked Derek more than he would have liked. He needed to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t really Stiles. Stiles was with Lydia and Scott. Stiles was safe. This was just some copy of him. A forgery.

The Nogitsune was getting closer and Derek found himself backing up involuntarily. He didn’t want to run, but he didn’t want to get too close to the demon either.

“I’m glad I finally got you alone,” the Nogitsune continued. Its head tilted, and Stiles’ features twisted into a feral grin.

Derek’s back hit the locked doors at the end of the corridor. The Nogitsune pressed a palm against Derek’s chest and stood uncomfortably close. The demons hand felt like ice and Derek tried not to react. 

“Scott, the true alpha who takes everyone’s pain was fun, but you,” the Nogitsune smiled. “ _You_ are just filled to the brim with your own pain.” The Nogitsune’s other hand trailed down the side of Derek’s face. Derek flinched away. He bared his fangs and growled. The Nogitsune laughed. “The poor little wolf who’s lost so much. Your mother, your sister, _Paige._ ”

Derek’s eyes went wide with shock. “How?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“I’ve been inside his head. I guess I technically still am.” The Nogitsune smirked. It was indistinguishable from the real Stiles. It made Derek feel sick. “I know everything he knows, and he knows quite a lot about _you_.”

The Nogitsune’s fingernails were digging into Derek’s chest, and it gripped Derek’s chin with unnatural strength so Derek couldn’t look away.

“You’re in so much pain all the time, Derek,” the Nogitsune said. “I want that pain.”

Derek gasped and his body shuddered. The cold from where the Nogitsune was touching him radiated out, filling every part of him, leaving him breathless. Derek’s veins felt like ice, and every inch of him ached as the Nogitsune pulled the pain from him.

Flashes of memories went through Derek’s mind.

_His claws sinking into Paige’s body. The light going out of her eyes._

_Seeing his family home a burnt out shell. Seeing Laura’s eyes glow red for the first time and knowing his mother was gone._

_Burying Laura’s body. The wolfsbane burning his hands as he laid the spiral._

_The realisation that Peter was the alpha; the one who had killed Laura. His own claws slicing through his uncle’s skin._

_Erica’s body in his arms._

_Boyd impaled on his claws._

_Cora leaving him again._

_Stiles missing._

_Finding out the Nogitsune was possessing Stiles._

As quickly as it had begun, the pain stopped. The icy feeling receded until it was contained once again to the points of contact between the Nogitsune and Derek. Derek’s chest was heaving and unshed tears stung his eyes.

The Nogitsune’s hand left Derek’s chin, and instead wrapped around Derek’s neck.

“It would be so easy to kill you,” The demon said, squeezing Derek’s throat. “But so much more _fun_ to keep you alive and make you watch as I kill the few people that you have left.”

Derek maintained eye contact. He wouldn’t look away and give the Nogitsune that satisfaction.

“Maybe I’ll leave Stiles until last,” the Nogitsune mused. “Something tells me that will cause a lot of pain for the both of you.” Derek clenched his jaw and the Nogitsune chuckled. “Maybe I’ll kill _you_ in front of him, since I _know_ how much he cares for you.” Derek tried not to react to that, but something about his face gave him away. “Of course he never told you how he felt, did he? But he thought about you a lot. He worried about you. He did not want to hurt _you_ at all.” The Nogitsune was having fun with this, the pain Derek was in was tangible. “Maybe I’ll rip your heart from your chest, that would be poetic, wouldn’t it? He didn’t get your heart but I did.”

Derek heard a door opening from somewhere in the building. There were footsteps heading his way. Five heartbeats. Derek blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. The others were here. It was almost over.

The Nogitsune hadn’t heard the noise. Derek needed to keep him distracted.

“That’s not going to happen,” Derek said. “We have a plan. We’re going to stop you.”

The Nogitsune sneered in disgust and pushed Derek hard against the door, almost completely cutting off Derek’s air.

“You have a plan? What? A divine move? Divine move? You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? I’m a thousand years old! You can’t kill me!”

“But we can change you!” Lydia’s voice came from behind the Nogitsune.

The demon let go of Derek suddenly. It turned and came face to face with the teenagers. “What?”

“You forgot about the scroll,” Stiles said. He was leaning on Lydia for support.

“The Shugendo scroll,” Lydia said.

“Change the host.” The Nogitsune actually sounded scared.

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf.”

Scott grabbed the Nogitsune’s arm while the demon was in shock, and bit him without hesitation. The Nogitsune screamed, but couldn’t get away from Scott.

Scott let go of the Nogitsune and Kira put her sword through the demons chest with one firm thrust. Kira pulled her sword free; there was no blood on the blade. The Nogitsune fell to its knees, gasping. A firefly escaped from its open mouth. Isaac was ready and waiting, he captured the firefly in the box made from the wood of the nemeton. The Nogitsune made a choking noise, it gasped again and struggled to stand, but there was nothing it could do. The demon’s skin cracked then it disintegrated into ash.

The pack looked at each other in shock. Their plan had actually worked. It was over.

Derek was still leaning against the door. “Is everyone okay?” he asked.

The teenagers all nodded.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

The words stuck in Derek’s throat as he looked at Stiles – the real Stiles. “I’m fine,” he managed to get out.

Derek straightened up and moved away from the door. They were all quiet as they walked out of the building and into the cool night air.

Once they were outside Stiles didn’t need to lean on Lydia as heavily anymore, and he moved away from her as the twins and Chris came over to join the group.

Derek took his chance and walked over to Stiles. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Stiles admitted. “And cold. But I’ll be okay. How are you? Did the Nogitsune say or do anything to you?”

“It was feeding on my pain.” Derek shook his head. He didn’t really want to think about it. “I’m fine though. It just knew exactly what to say to get to me, that’s all.”

“Like what?”

Derek sighed. Of course Stiles wasn’t going to give up that easy. “Some stuff it knew from being in your head. Stuff about Paige.”

Stiles looked guiltily at the ground. “Sorry.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand in his; it was warm even though Stiles said he was cold. Or maybe it was just warm in comparison to the Nogitsune’s hands. “Stiles, look at me.” Derek didn’t continue until Stiles did what he had been told. “None of this is your fault, okay?”

Stiles nodded stiffly. He wasn’t convinced.

With his free hand Derek cupped the side of Stiles face gently. “I’m serious, it’s not your fault. Plus all of this has made me realise something.”

“What?”

In answer Derek leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed. Then a smile broke out across his face. “Good.”

Stiles grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt and pulled him in for a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
